Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer
| manufacturer=Varied | model=Type-2 | type= | cost= | size= | damage per hit= | magazine= | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype= | operation= | rate of fire= | accuracy= | range= | era= | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=USR }} The , Description Variants Fist of Rukt The original Gravity Hammer, and basis for every Gravity Hammer that followed, the Fis of Rukt is a weapon that has claimed thousands of lives over the centuries, and has also claimed hundreds of Sangheili too. Once the weapon of Tartarus, the weapon was forged from unusual materials plundered from ancient ruins. It was modified by the Prophet of Truth for his favoured lieutenant, Tartarus. Stronger than any hammer that followed it, it could also fire gravity pulses that could stun, and conversely pull in or hurl away a foe. The hammer was held within a secret vault on Sanghelios, believed to be a secret to all. Corpsemaker The Corpsemaker was created from the finest materials its creator could coerce or steal from raider lairs on Warial and Teash. Improved Gravity Hammer with faster swing time and increased lunge range. This resulted in a hammer that is more lethal than most. It has been replicated by many would-be Chieftains. Grinder The sound of overloading shields, cracking bones, and shattering armor is music to Jiralhanae ears. Created with unstable gravimetric impellers, the Grinder produces a dangerous vortex at the point of impact. The gravity singularity crushes anything within, and dissipates shortly after. These weapons are used by only the most fool hardy. Tartarus' Gavel During his ascent to power within the Covenant, Tartarus used his relationship with the Prophets to reward loyal lieutenants with advanced weaponry secretly forged within the Sacred Promissory. These vicious and unique instruments of war helped assure the rise in both position and influence of his own pack, and cemented key loyalties when grander machinations began to unfold. Originally a one-off created for one of Tartarus' lieutenants, the Gavel has been replicated by Overlord Marius' smiths, and in a similar manner, he's rewarded replicas to his top officers. When swung, the Gavel creates a linear gravity event, than causes intense damage to anything in it's path, like it would if they been hit directly. Blood Binder To swear allegiance to Overlord Marius is to embrace the future. When a Chieftain pledges himself, and his Clan, he is given a reward for his service. The Blood Binder is an expertly crafted hammer, anointed in the blood of both the Chieftain and his Overlord. It's gravity impact has a much larger radius, and is much more lethal. Endless Hunger In some parts of Doisac, beliefs held that when you slew a warrior, his soul was fed to your own, granting a longer life. Endless Hunger takes that belief, and marries it with esoteric technology to give a grain of truth to it. A cackling monster, it rips power like a leech from those crushed by it, strengthening the hammer and making it more powerful on the next swing. Cage of Souls Once the hammer of Chieftain Gulurum, it was used in his quest to purge Covenant traitors from Jiralhanae space. The hammer was gifted by Chieftain Lydus, and specially modified for capturing traitors so they could be interrogated or punished later. As well as it's normal abilities, it could fire a short-ranged pulsed energy projectile, that can stun a target, or create high-gravity zones that can safely immobilise his prey. The hammer was taken by Gulurum's son, Barakus, when he killed his father and defected to the Covenant Remnant. He's since used it as a tool for slave raids. Sun Crusher The hammer of High Chieftain Cassius, Deliverance's right hand, the Sun Crusher rivals the Fist of Rukt in power. It contains a plasma core, that upon swinging it detonates with the gravity impellers. These creates a burning hot plasma detonation on impact, so anybody struck by the hammer is crushed and incinerated. King's Right A hammer built for Overlord Marius, the King's Right is a symbol of his power, and a powerful weapon in it's own right. The King's Right not only exhibits a crushing gravity stronger than anything seen thus far, but it can also project it over a short range, sending out a moving gravity implosion that can topple a building, wreck a tank, or emulsify a whole squad of soldiers. Doom of Azurn One of the recovered relics of Tartarus, this weapon was built for Gargantum, but in the confusion of the Schism, Gargantum went missing was presumed dead, before the hammer could ever reach him. The hammer drifted from owner to owner, none really worthy of the weapon. Eventually, it ended up in the hands of Taranus, favoured of Marius. The hammer possesses a gravitational damper system, that activates at the moment of the swing, allowing the user to hurl themselves through the hair to hit their target, at quite some distance. Marauder's Might Longinius Chieftain's Riposte Kalikorus Black Wrath Wormfeeder Wrath of Tirex Falling Might volendrunus Remarks